


Butterfly Effect

by IsisKitsune



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Dark Character, Explosions, Gen, Hostage Situations, Minor Character Death, mentions of ptsd triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected incident makes Dorian look at Rudy in a new light.</p>
<p>It's always the meek ones you have to watch for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with an image of Rudy surrounded by his butterfly bots. (I could have sworn this has been done in ink by one of the artists in the fandom so if you see what I'm meaning throw me a link 'cause I can't find the one I saw)

Rudy wasn’t sure how they ended up where they were but he was kind of glad he wasn’t alone.

He was expecting a delivery, so when the door was knocked on he didn’t think twice about letting the men inside. He was too busy doing a quick once over of the MX they were bringing in, in pieces, to realize there was some sort of unspoken signal between the delivery men. “Any paperwork?”

“Yeah,” the driver searched around before groaning, “Left it in the van. I’ll be right back.”

Rudy just smiled and directed the other man toward the table he wanted them to leave the bot. “Just make sure all the little parts are,” his eyes went wide at the sudden sight of a gun barrel pointed between his eyes. “Oh dear.” He scrambled backwards, bumping the table behind him and rousing the damaged DRN he had been repairing. “Dorian don’t!” The gunman automatically fired at the bot when it bolted upright to lunge for the weapon. “Dorian,” Rudy tried to catch him before he fell off the table but it was useless; they both ended up tumbled to the floor when Dorian’s legs wouldn’t respond and Rudy was too weak to hold him up. “Ugh, you okay?” Dorian wasn’t moving right, his arms twitched upward toward where Rudy was holding him but not much else would move.

The gunmen were too busy circling around, trashing things as they were looking. “I know he’s got the good parts around here somewhere. Where are they?” Rudy felt Dorian’s hand close around his arm too tight, felt the bones begin to ache as the man hauled him away from the useless DRN.

Rudy stumbled to his feet, barely staying on them when he suddenly had a gun to his brow, “I don’t have anything beyond basic parts here! The city doesn’t keep things like that on site, they give me inventory for the parts most liable to break and keep the rest under lock and key. I have to request everything beyond basic joints, wires and low quality circuit boards for temporary repairs!”

One of the men whispered about just grabbing the trashed bot before heading toward the DRN.

Rudy grabbed for the man that had reached for Dorian, “NO, leave him alone! He’s damaged. At least 75% not functioning. I, I have decommissioned models. Between them you can make a usable bot. Take those.”

That seemed to settle better with them, “But please, let me help Dorian back into hibernation so he isn’t suffering from inability to follow programming.” At least one of the men rolled his eyes as Rudy shifted, then got bolder when he wasn’t pulled back, until he finally was able to crouch down to and help Dorian sit upright at least, “I need you to keep contact with me, and stay calm.” Dorian’s eyes sparked a few interesting shades of yellow and green at Rudy’s words but his grip tightened. “I’m going to need a little help here, please? He’s heavy.”

Dorian blinked and looked like he wanted to speak, but his vocals were already offline as one of the men came closer. He tried to go for a choke hold but Rudy got in the way, taking a punch across the cheek when the man automatically lashed out. “Fucking bitch,” Rudy was holding his cheek, which was already starting to turn to a striking shade of purple, while the man leveled a gun at his face. “I’ll teach you to-“

Rudy was grinning, regardless of the way his eye was trying to tear or how much it made his cheek hurt. “Thank you, that’s just what I needed.” Everyone was turning toward the DRN, fearing some sort of failsafe but the bot looked just as confused as them. “It’s a bit of a butterfly effect you see,” everyone stood stock still as a sudden commotion of electronic chattering before the dormant butterflies scattered through the room began to beat wings and take flight. “I had to have signal words, but then there had to be physiological stimuli to ensure that anytime I said the words they didn’t go attacking random people.” Dorian held a touch tighter as the room became engulfed with varying blue hues of wings before the butterflies started landing. Rudy hid his eyes as the bots started igniting, taking various chunks of the intruders with them.

-

Rudy was hunched over Dorian when the PD arrived at the bomb threats/sightings/confirmations. “What can I do for you today Detective, not that fixing Dorian constantly isn’t a pleasure,” Rudy wasn’t even looking up, though Dorian turned his frowning face toward his partner that was trying to make sense of the varying chunks of flesh and bones that littered the old church. “Oh, uh, someone should get John out of here, the smell might trigger him,” Dorian’s eyes went wide as Rudy rushed around the table and helped escort a still stunned Kennex out of the building and into fresh air.

“I- uh, Rudy, what the hell happened in there?!”

Rudy just shrugged and gave a shy smirk, “Just a failsafe.”


End file.
